Life's a Race
by Boredx2
Summary: Sesshomaru is one of the top, if not the top, Drag Racers. His racing name is Lightning Fast. He has never been beaten and is very cocky because of it. That is... till he meets White Fire. Then all hell breaks loose as lightning fights with fire.
1. Lightning Fast

Jay: Teehee! Well, Hello!

Jenn: Whaddup. -monotone-

Jay: Ignore my other half. She's pissy at times...

Jenn: Ahem.

Jay: I mean all the time.

Jenn: Get on with the story.

Jay: Okay! Jeez. This is an alternate universe where Sesshomaru is one of the top, if not the top, Drag Racers. Yes, I know about drag racing. I've been to many of the races. And the seconds and speed was clocked in mathematically because I don't remember the exact timings and everything. This racing is on a fourth of a mile track or 1320 feet. That's a lot is you think about it. Enjoy reading!

Jenn: Aren't you forgetting something?

Jay: -frowns- I was hoping you'd forget.

Jenn: Just say it.

Jay: -sigh- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own this story and I will be REALLY pissed if someone takes it and clams it's their own. Bastards.

Jenn: And on with the story!

-----------1----------- Lightning Fast

He was racing at the speed of light, or that's how it looked. And yet, it looked all in slow motion. He was in the first lane and well past the competitor. He lifted his foot off the gas petal and let the other racer gain on him. As soon as he saw the other racer look at him, side-by-side, he stepped on it! And as the dirt got kicked up, he had finished the race before the other racer could know what had happened.

"Racer in lane two, nice try, but no one can defeat Lightning Fast, known as Sesshomaru! And there he is now with a time of 8.6 seconds, going 104.6 MPH on a fourth mile track! Easy, ladies! He needs to get ready for his next race against White Fire! He needs to keep this up, cause I hear White Fire's good! It will be held at 5 P.M.," the announcer said before muting the microphone. He stood up and stretched then sat back down for the next race happening in 5 minutes.

Sesshomaru got out of his drag racer at the end of the run, near his trailer. He pulled his helmet off and fixed his bangs so they weren't so ragged. He had his eyes cold as ice and his face emotionless in his dark blue jumpsuit. He walked over to his trailer, setting down his helmet on the table. His helmet was blue with a yellow lightning-bolt on each side as was his dragster. He unzipped his jumpsuit and took it off, placing it next to his helmet. He was wearing a black baggy T-shirt and dark blue, slack jeans.

Sesshomaru looked over at the noise coming closer from the next race and saw the racer. His dragster was a fuchsia color that said on each side, "Pink is a Manly Color" in black writing. The racer stopped his drag racer and was going to talk to Sesshomaru. He turned the engine off and lifted his helmet so it sat on the top of his head. "Hey L.F."

Sesshomaru looked at him, his eyes still looking as bored as they did when he finished his race. "Hai?" he said sounding aggravated.

"Well, I jus wanted to say… nice touch on your race. You smoked him."

"Thanks," still sounding as bored as a child told to sit still in an empty room.

"Have you heard anything about the new driver? The one you're up against next? I think his name was White Fire, right?" the racer asked watching the next racer pass by.

"What's your name, Pinky?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Miroku. So, anything about White Fire?" Miroku questioned again. AN: CAN'T YOU SEE MIROKU IN A PINK DRAG RACER?! I KNOW I CAN! -laughs ass off- I kill myself!

"Nothing," Sesshomaru said and turned around walking back to his dragster. He was told White Fire is really good at racing, but Sesshomaru thinks he's better.

"Well, I'll talk to you later," Miroku timidly said, and he pulled his helmet down, fired up the dragster, and roared away.

Sesshomaru looked at his watch. 'Hmm… 3:30, the race isn't till 5. I'm getting kind of hungry,' he thought.

Sesshomaru started to walk to the food court. Walking he wondered if the rumors where true about White Fire. 'Is he as hot on the track as they say he is? I guess that's where he got his name. I heard from a few fans that women hang around his trailer a lot. So, I guess he is hot with women. Why does that make a difference?' He didn't notice that he passed the food court. When he came out of his weird trance, he noticed he almost ran into a table. Sesshomaru walked back to the food court and ordered a hotdog. Putting ketchup on his hotdog at the table he chose, he heard a voice yell his name. Sesshomaru looked in the direction it came and sighed. It was an idgit.

"What da-ya-know! A hotdog for a hot dog!" Inuyasha said.

"I don't know why dad made me let you come along," Sesshomaru sighed.

"Gomen, Sesshomaru. I saw your run! That was excellent! I love what you did at the end," Inuyasha said and gave him thumbs up. Sesshomaru scoffed. Inuyasha frowned. "By the way, I saw some of the cutest chicks over by the camera man down at the end of your lane." Sesshomaru didn't show interest, it didn't even look like he was listening. His eyes were showing his boredom as usual when his brother was talking to him. "And I blew up my brain and gave it to the food court as hotdog meat," Inuyasha finished dully.

Sesshomaru spit out the hotdog he was eating. "You better be fucking kidding."

"It was just to get your attention!" Inuyasha said, laughing. Sesshomaru deeply sighed. Then Inuyasha got Sesshomaru to really listen, "I talked to White Fire, and he was surprisingly polite. It was scary."

"Nani?!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. "What did he look like?"

"Are you gay or something?" Inuyasha said, then crouched in fear as Sesshomaru glared very hard at him. "Gomen. Well, I dunno, he was wearing his helmet. This was right after I watched him practice…"

"Is he any good?" Sesshomaru asked, taking a bite of the hotdog that was left.

"Hell, yeah! He ran an 8.1 at 111.1 MPH! He might beat you," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru smirked at the challenge.

---------- Chapter 1 End ----------

Jay: Like it? Hate it? I know some of my fans did on Single Spark! Review and get more! But don't be too disappointed if I don't write often; this fic is the most annoying to update. I don't know why, either. Okay, maybe that's a lie. I don't know what to put in the fic! Help me out with ideas?!

Jenn: You're a moron.

Jay: AM NOT!


	2. White Fire

Jenn: We got the loveliest comment. Not sure whether it was positive or negative.

Jay: Yeah.

Jenn: Quiet, you. I was talking.

Jay: Fine!

Jenn: Good, thing.

Jay: I'M NOT A THING!

Jenn: I SAID SHUT UP!

Jay: No, you didn't. You said quiet.

Jenn: Same difference! Anyway, the review was from someone named "Death By Me" and it was "please i am not trying to offend but what loony would put only one chapter to a banging story." I say let them try writing on this story by themselves while they're getting bored with Inuyasha! SO BITE ME!!

Jay: She got negative... Not unusual.

Jenn: Shut up! You can kiss my-

Jay: -covers Jenn's mouth- This story is ours but Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, as you probably already know.

Jenn: -bites Jay's fingers-

Jay: OWWIE!!!

-----------2----------- White Fire

"Hey, bro! Your race starts in ten minutes!" Inuyasha yelled just entering the campgrounds were their trailer was.

"I'm not stupid!" Sesshomaru yelled back. Inuyasha just laughed.

Sesshomaru got in his dragster and started it up. He drove down the lot, annoying people in their motor homes and trailers. He smirked at their irritation.

Then he saw a dragster he hadn't seen before. It was white and it had flames bursting from each tire and across the front. The racer that owned the dragster came out in a white jumpsuit with his helmet already on. It was white with flames bursting on both sides. Sesshomaru thought, 'That must be White Fire.' He continued to the starting line.

White Fire appeared right behind him as they entered the gates and pulled up to the six yellow lights, the two green ones, and the two red ones.

"Racers! One last time to check your engines!" the announcer from earlier, spoke, as they stopped and turned off their engines. Sesshomaru hopped out of his dark blue dragster and went to the back of his dragster to check everything. Nothing would stop him from beating this "good" racer.

White Fire did the same.

When the two were done, Sesshomaru stopped, turning his head to White Fire, before getting in his dragster. He smirked. "Aren't you a little short to reach the pedals?"

"Ha ha!" White Fire's low sarcastic voice halted Sesshomaru. And his laugh was mockingly sent at him. "Just get in and race," his voice low said, giving Sesshomaru goosebumps.

They climbed into their dragsters as the announcer spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen! Watch this amazing race as Lightning Fast and White Fire duel!"

When the announcer muted the microphone, the people checking the track evacuated the two lanes; Sesshomaru in the first and White Fire in the second. They started their engines just before the first yellow light appeared. The second then appeared turning the first off as it went. The third flashed up and their engines roared. The green light flashed and as soon as the light was shown both of the racers put the pedal to the floor.

Unlike the other racer Sesshomaru had faced, White Fire stayed right by him. They were at the same point on the race at the same time.

"This is amazing, race fans! White Fire is right next to Lightning Fast!" the announcer said excitedly on the microphone.

As the racers drew to the finish line, their speed grew. But it was the same growing speed for the both of them. They were going the exact same speed.

Both of them passed the finish line at the same split second. Sesshomaru's usual cold, bored eyes were wide and full of astonishment. White Fire's lips curled into a smirk.

The audience was dead silent. No one could believe someone matched the great Sesshomaru's speed.

"Well, a very interesting race," the announcer said softly that seemed to echo in everyone's ears. "Both racers finished at the alarming speed of 113.9 MPH and time of 7.9 seconds. Will the racers please come to the starting line and race again?" as soon as this was said both racers appeared at the starting line and waiting for the lights to start again. And they did. Yellow, yellow, yellow, green. The same thing happened again. Only both were at the speed of 114.1 MPH and a time of 7.9 seconds. The announcer asked the two to race one more time. And they both agreed by appearing at the starting line one more time. The race was the exact the same as the first – 113.9 MPH and 7.9 seconds. The crowd was completely quiet. No one made a sound. "Okay, race fans…!"

The voice echoed all the way over to Sesshomaru, who was furious. He pulled his helmet off, throwing it on the picnic table next to his trailer, and ran, trying to remember where he saw White Fire's trailer. He found it in seconds due to his speed. He saw the racer under his dragster with a wrench. Sesshomaru saw the flamed helmet on the picnic table and thought to himself, 'I can finally know what the bastard looks like!' Sesshomaru walked over and put his left foot underneath White Fire's ankle and pulled him out. Sesshomaru looked upon the face as White Fire rolled out from under the dragster.

"Can I help you?" The person stood up. Sesshomaru was short of breath when he was about to speak to White Fire, and his mask was temporarily gone due to shock from seeing this girl! She was beautiful. She had short, flaring, black hair that fluffed up, and her body looked slender in the white jumpsuit. It also made her stand out more, look thin and healthy. He didn't notice this on the track; then again he wasn't paying attention to White Fire's figure. 'This can't be White Fire.'

"Do you work for White Fire?" he asked getting his cold expression back.

She laughed. "My name is Higurashi Kagome."

Sesshomaru frowned. She did not answer his question. "Do you work for White Fire?" he repeated.

She just laughed. "You're funny, Sesshomaru."

"How did you know my name?" he asked, then thought to himself, 'Why wouldn't she?'

"Why wouldn't I?" she said jokingly and grabbed a cloth to wipe off her hands.

"Good point," he replied. Kagome rolled her eyes. "You still haven't answered my question."

"What was that?"

"Do you work for White Fire?" Sesshomaru repeated, again.

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." She paused. "So you haven't met White Fire, have you?"

"No, I have not. And could you direct me to him? I would like to ask him what was with that shit was he pulled."

"Oh, just matching up to the great Lord Lightning," she joked.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Sesshomaru glared.

"Sorry! Jeez, lighten up," Kagome said and giggled.

"I heard that, Kagome. That was great!" Inuyasha laughed as he came through a bushy path that led to her camp area.

"Inuyasha? You know this wench?" Sesshomaru growled and turned to his brother.

"Excuse me?!" Kagome yelled.

"Sesshomaru, this is…" Inuyasha said and looked over to Kagome to see if he could continue but she looked really miffed because Sesshomaru called her a wench.

"This wench is?" Sesshomaru turned around.

Kagome glared hard at him and poked him in the chest. "Sesshomaru, from where I come from you're suppose to treat a woman with respect and considering I am equal to your racing ability, I thought you'd be a bit nicer to me."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "You? Equal to me? Ha!"

"Ha ha," she drew out in a tight low deep voice and added in the same low voice, still glaring at him, "I'm White Fire." Kagome turned away from him.

Sesshomaru's jaw dropped inside his head and his mouth opened a centimeter. And looked to Inuyasha for clarification. He nodded.

Sesshomaru couldn't speak. It was like he was petrified.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

Suddenly he could speak. "Fine," he answered through gritted teeth.

----------

Jenn: Okay, shut up. It's short.

Jay: This fic's hard to write on! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BIT ME! –cradles wounded hand-

Jenn: I'll do it again too.

Jay: No, thank you.


	3. Little Rin

Jenn: Don't expect quick responses or updates from this fic...

Jay: Yeah, this one kinda died and is hard to write.

Jenn: But we'll bring this stuff back really quick shock!

Jay: -blink blink- Sure... Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Jenn: This undead story belongs to us.

Jay: For your own health, don't steal it. -points at Jenn-

Jenn: -looks evil and holds up a bloody meat cleaver-

-----------3----------- Little Rin

Kagome scoffed as she took off her jumpsuit down to her waist and tied it there. She was wearing a white tube top and seen just above the jumpsuit was a forest green color, her shorts or pants, Sesshomaru couldn't tell. Her skin looked silky smooth and creamy as well, except for a few bruises on her arms and shoulders and a little cut on her stomach. Her hair was short, but long enough to be an inch or two from her shoulders. It feathered out from her face, even though it was a bit messy from the helmet she wore.

She threw the rag she used to wipe her hands of on the picnic table. Walking over to her trailer door, she glared back at Sesshomaru, and went inside slamming the door.

Sesshomaru's legs didn't seem to move when he told them to. 'Why am I so shocked at the fact I almost got beat by a woman?' he asked himself. 'Then again, I have good reason to be! She was faking to be a guy! There must be something in the rules about this. I'll get her if it's the last thing I'll ever do.'

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked starting to walk over to him.

All of the sudden, he got the feeling back in his legs when he turned around and started walking away from her trailer.

He stopped as he got to his trailer and someone bumped into him. "Sesshomaru, when you start walking you don't usually stop so someone can run into you," Inuyasha said and laughed. Inuyasha walked past him and went inside the trailer leaving the door open for Sesshomaru. He never went inside, but he slammed the traitor door hard. He was really frustrated with Kagome, or White Fire.

Sesshomaru turned and sat on the wooden bench next to a picnic table, which is found at his trailer site. Each trailer site was like a campground site; they had picnic tables and were secluded with trees but had main paths that led to bathrooms, the track's restaurant, which was called Food Era, and such. Sesshomaru's happened to be closest to the restrooms, showers, and the pool.

Sesshomaru sighed and leaned over to pick up his helmet that he threw earlier and he dusted it off. "Fantastic," he said as he noticed scratches on his helmet.

"What's the matter?" a girl with brown hair asked as she wandered into the trailer site. She had the top half of her hair pulled over to one side of her head in a ponytail.

Sesshomaru looked at the little girl. "Aren't you supposed to be with your parents?"

The girl's face drooped. "My mommy and daddy left me here."

Sesshomaru looked at her again. She wasn't in rags or anything. In fact, she wore a new sundress. And she even had nice shoes on. "Oh?" Sesshomaru didn't believe it.

"Yeah. That was two years ago," she said with a sad face then perked up. "But that's when the nice people that own this racing track adopted me! I can get all the food I want for free they says."

"Hm," Sesshomaru grunted bored-like. "So why aren't you at the playground?" he asked out curiosity.

"The playgrounds boring when there's no one to play with. Plus the races are really fun to watch even though they are kinda loud," the girl said.

Sesshomaru smirked at this. The girl enjoyed the races.

"Sesshomaru is the best racer I've seen that can match Kagome. Kagome is kinda like a legend here."

Just what Sesshomaru needed. A White Fire fan. Just then it hit him. The girl called White Fire Kagome. She must know her some how personally.

"Do you know Sesshomaru?" the little girl asked.

"I do," he said.

"What's he like?" the girl continued to ask questions.

Sesshomaru was surprised she wanted to get to know him but continued to play around with her. "What do you think of him?"

"I've never met him. I've only seen him race. I've seen all his races!" she smiled excitedly.

"Now you have," Sesshomaru said.

"Huh?" the little girl looked at him then gave him a big toothy smile. She laughed as she gave him a huge hug avoiding the helmet still in his hands.

Sesshomaru was taken aback at the sudden contact but let her have her fun.

"Yay! I finally met Sesshomaru!"

"By the way, little one. What's your name? Now that you know mine," Sesshomaru asked.

"Rin!"

"Rin, eh?" Sesshomaru looked at her, with softer eyes than he normally would anyone, even his own brother.

"Hai!" Rin smiled her toothy smile again. "When's your next race?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Sesshomaru said. "At three."

"I won't miss it!" Rin cheered. "Do you know who you're racing?"

Sesshomaru sighed at the girl's exuberance. "No."

"I'm sure you'll win!" Rin tapped her fingers on his helmet. "You and Kagome won't ever be beaten!"

Sesshomaru scoffed.

Rin looked up at him. "Do you not like Kagome?" Rin squeaked. "She's really nice."

"She pretends to be a guy," Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"No, she doesn't. She gets upset when people think she's a guy. People mistake her for a guy," Rin corrected.

"And why do people do that?" Sesshomaru asked, but looking clearly uninterested.

"Do you think I could be a good racer?" Rin asked suddenly.

Sesshomaru blinked. "Possibly. With enough training and the right dragster."

"Then would I have to pretend to be a guy?" Rin questioned.

Sesshomaru blinked again, confused. "No," Sesshomaru drew out.

"Then why is Kagome accused of pretending to be a guy?" Rin asked.

"Point taken," Sesshomaru sighed. "You're a smart little girl."

"I'm not little! I'm nine!" Rin emphasized.

Sesshomaru gave a small smile.

"EE!! Sesshomaru smiled!" Rin applauded. She jumped up and down in happiness.

"Did it make you that happy?" Sesshomaru implored.

"Yes! Yes!" Rin cheered again.

"Rin!" a voice called for the little girl.

"Over here!" Rin exclaimed.

Kagome came into view just passed the bushes. "There you are!" Then she caught sight of Sesshomaru. She straightened as she walked over to Rin. "It's time to go now," she said softly to the little girl.

"I don't wanna!" Rin proclaimed.

"Well, it's almost six. We have to get you something to eat then you'll soon have to go to bed," Kagome said. She turned to Sesshomaru and her face turned bored-looking. "I hope she wasn't bothering you."

"Does she live with you?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"My mother adopted her when she was left here," Kagome said professionally.

"She said it was the people who own the race track."

Kagome gave a small smile. "Oh, she did?"

"Was she lying?"

"Not at all." Kagome put her hand on Rin's shoulder to start to guide her back to the main building. "There is a reason this track is supported by Higurashi Shrine Racing. The track itself if just called H.S. Track. Mostly people think it's a location," Kagome informed and walked off with Rin, leaving Sesshomaru dumbfounded where he sat, still with his helmet in his hands.

----------- 3 End -----------

Jay: You can put the meat cleaver away now... -shudders-

Jenn: -twitches and smiles, looking insane- Heh heh.

Jay: Um... -smiles fearfully-

Jenn: Review.


End file.
